Règles
by Nodoka997
Summary: Loki avait toujours été doué avec les filles. Il suffisait de suivre certaines règles, tout simplement... Label SPPS ?


Wala wala, un texte très court (646 mots) sur Loki (et deux autres persos mystère) qui m'est tombé sur la tête à... une heure du matin et des bananes. Normaaaaaaaaaaaaal :3

Alors, comme je ne suis jamais sûre de ce que j'écris la nuit, je préviens au cas où : attention, risque d'OOC et de fautes d'orthographe ! Vous êtes prévenus ;_;

Bonne lecture quand même ^^

* * *

Loki avait toujours été doué avec les filles. Pour lui, c'était simple de savoir ce qu'elles attendaient, simple de les contenter, de donner ce qu'elles voulaient sans s'en mordre les doigts. Il suffisait de suivre certaines règles, tout simplement...

Règle n°1, **ne pas s'attacher** ; les filles étaient certes agréables, mais il fallait garder à l'esprit qu'en tant que séducteur, il était _inadmissible_ qu'il commence à en privilégier une en abandonnant les autres.

Règle n°2, **ne jamais faire de promesse** ; parce qu'il avait beau être un séducteur, Loki était aussi un homme de parole... et les promesses étaient toujours compliquées à tenir.

Enfin, règle n°3, **ne jamais cesser de sourire** ; toutes les paroles qu'on pouvait prononcer passaient toujours mieux avec le sourire... et puis, le sourire, ça lui donnait un air classe.

Évidemment, ces règles qu'il s'était lui-même imposées, il avait tout fait pour les suivre à la lettre. Elles n'étaient pas là pour rien, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, malgré parfois une petite tentation, il avait toujours gardé à l'esprit ces règles ; c'était sa ligne de survie, en quelque sorte.

Mais toujours suivre une règle sans jamais la briser, même s'il s'agit de sa propre volonté, c'est impossible... pas vrai ? Il s'agissait simplement d'un écart, d'une faiblesse ; quelque chose qui ne durerait pas. De toute façon, pour un séducteur comme lui, c'était insensé.

Sauf que voilà, non seulement il avait brisé ces règles _plusieurs fois_... mais en plus avec _deux personnes_. Dans ce cas-là, c'était un peu plus compliqué. C'était plus vraiment du domaine de l'écart ou de la faiblesse. C'était le terrain glissant, le terrain où on est sûr de glisser et de se casser la figure à l'arrivée.

La règle n°1 était la plus facile à briser, la plus facilement excusable ; il n'y avait rien de mal à s'attacher à une fille, finalement, non ? Il s'était attaché à la première grâce à son incroyable gentillesse et sa fragilité, il s'était attaché à l'autre grâce à sa bonne humeur et sa détermination sans faille.

La règle n°2 était beaucoup plus difficile à briser. Ne jamais faire de promesse, ç'aurait pas dû être compliqué, normalement... C'est vrai, quoi, il suffisait de ne pas commencer sa phrase par « Je promets » ! Mais il s'était fait une promesse à lui-même pour la première, et avait fait une promesse à la mère de la deuxième. Circonstances différentes, même promesse : celle de la protéger.

La règle n°3 était autant une règle pour s'empêcher de déraper qu'une règle pour permettre à lui-même de garder un contrôle permanent sur ses émotions. Toujours sourire, parce qu'exprimer une autre émotion signifiait prendre trop de risques. Pour la première, il avait perdu son sourire en voyant le traitement qu'on lui infligeait sans qu'elle ne dise rien ; et tout son visage exprimait colère, colère, colère. Pour la deuxième, il avait perdu son sourire en voyant ce qu'elle avait été prête à sacrifier pour lui, et son visage n'avait été que tristesse et reconnaissance ébahie.

Ouep. Il était clairement foutu. Briser ses trois règles était censé être impossible, parce que Loki avait toujours été doué avec les filles. Ne pas s'attacher, ne jamais faire de promesse, ne jamais cesser de sourire... Qui eût cru qu'elles seraient aussi difficiles à tenir ? Sûrement pas lui quand il les avait inventées, en tout cas. Après tout, c'était plus une simple précaution qu'autre chose.

Mais voilà, y avait eu deux filles, deux filles qu'avaient changé son monde, deux filles mille fois plus fortes que lui, deux filles qu'il pouvait plus lâcher.

Aries et Lucy, elles étaient un peu, chacune à leur manière, une sauveuse, pour lui. Elles étaient sa faiblesse, l'exception dans ses foutues règles si soigneusement respectées.

Et bordel, quand son cœur se mettait à battre comme ça, il avait l'impression que ça le rendait vraiment pas classe.


End file.
